riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Frank Zhang
}} Frank "Fai" Zhang -''' syn rzymskiego boga wojny Marsa (odpowiednik grecki - Ares) i Emily Zhang. Jest potomkiem Periklymenosa. Ma chińskie korzenie, ale dorastał w Vancouverze w Kanadzie. Obecnie jest chłopakiem Hazel Levesque i wraz z nią należy do herosów z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. W ,,Domu Hadesa"(awansowany na polu bitwy przez Jasona Grace) został pretorem. Historia Frank jest synem Marsa i śmiertelniczki - żołnierza Emily Zhang. Od swojej matki dowiedział się, że jest potomkiem Periklymenosa, który był wnukiem Posejdona i jednym z Argonautów. Został obdarzony mocą przemieniania się z ludzkiej postaci w jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Z powodu braku śmiertelnego ojca, po śmierci matki podtrzymywała go na duchu jego babcia. Matka zginęła na wojnie w Afganistanie. Frank odziedziczył zdolności zarówno po swoim boskim przodku, jak i po boskim rodzicu. Z tego powodu był uważany za niebezpiecznego, potężnego i spekulowano, że długo nie pożyje. W noc jego narodzin Junona ukazała się jego rodzinie i wskazała drewienko w kominie ostrzegając , że gdy się spali chłopak umrze. Jego babcia dała mu ten kawałek drewna, gdyż wiedziała, że jej wnuk niedługo wyruszy do Obozu Jupiter. Lupa i jej pomocnicy przybyli po Franka, a on przeszedł typowy proces udowadniania swojej siły w Wilczym Domu. Frank przybył do Obozu około miesiąc po zaginięciu Jasona i był jeszcze na Probatio, gdy zjawił się Percy. Kiedy Frank miał przybyć do Obozu Jupiter, jego babcia kazała mu iść do pretora i powiedzieć, że jest prawnukiem Shen Luna i błagać o przebaczenie za to co uczynił, choć nie powiedziała co takiego zrobił. Gdy był już w obozie, zrobił co mu kazano. Reyna stwierdziła, że ceni ludzi za ich zasady, a nie za to, kim byli ich przodkowie, ale nie powiedziała tego innym, gdyż obawiała się że będą mniej wyrozumiali od niej. Charakter Frank jest opanowany i nie sprawia wrażenia groźnego. Dla przyjaciół jest zawsze miły. Gdy poznajemy go w ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak w ogóle nie wierzy w siebie, jest nieco nieśmiały, bardzo niezdarny. Podczas bitwy jednak pokazuje swojego ducha walki i jest niezwyciężony. Nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy niewinnemu stworzeniu i zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół, nawet Leona, z którym przez dłuższy czas nie mieli dobrych relacji. Syn Marsa ma cyniczne poczucie humoru, nierzadko też pesymistycznie patrzy na świat. Frank jest bardzo wierny swojej dziewczynie i kocha ją ponad wszystko. Zaufał Hazel na tyle, by powierzyć jej swoje magiczne drewienko, od którego zależy jego życie. W Domu Hadesa decyduje, że powinien wziąć swój los w swoje własne ręce. Jest to rodzaj przełomu w jego życiu. Syn Marsa podczas akcji ,,Olimpijskich herosów" przechodzi dużą przemianę. Nie jest już tak niezdarny, niepewny siebie, niewierzący we własne możliwości. Zaczyna wierzyć w siebie, jest odważniejszy, staje się groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Umiejętności *'Przemienianie się w zwierzęta '- matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że "może być czym zechce". Okazało się, że to prawda. Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne thumb|356pxzwierzę, m.in.: smoka, niedźwiedzia, lwa. *'''Walka i dowodzenie - '''Frank po jakimś czasie odkrywa u siebie zdolności przywódcze. Świetnie też walczy. *Łucznictwo '- strzelanie z łuku to coś, w czym Frank jest świetny, dlatego myślał, że może być synem Apolla. *'Umiejętności taktyczne''' - Frank jako syn boga wojny ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. Wygląd Frank ma duże i silne ramiona oraz potężną, umięśnioną budowę ciała. Jest Kanadyjczykiem pochodzenia chińskiego, ma dziecinną twarz, która według Percy'ego nie pasują do jego umięśnionej postawy, brązowe oczy oraz czarne krótkie, ścięte ,,na rekruta" włosy. Hazel opisuje go jako ,,umięśnionego misia pandę". Chłopak ma też tatuaż z wizerunkiem dwóch włóczni nad skrótem SPQR i jedną linią, chociaż Frank przebywał na obozie krócej niż cały rok (wymóg centurionów). Po błogosławieństwie Marsa stał się wyższy, brzuch mu się zapadł a klatka piersiowa się rozrosła. "Jakby pozostało w nim coś ze smoka i z lwa, kiedy powrócił do ludzkich kształtów."Według Hazel wygląda fantastycznie. Ciekawostki *Frank ma zarówno greckie, jak i rzymskie korzenie. *Frank jest jednym z czterech herosów, obok Piper (francuski), Leona (hiszpański i alfabet Morse'a) i Nica (zna włoski), który mówi w językach niepowiązanych z jego półboską krwią (greką, łaciną). Mówi po francusku (kanadyjska odmiana) i chińsku. *Jest wyjątkiem wśród półbogów, gdyż nie wykryto u niego ADHD ani dysleksji. *Nie toleruje laktozy. *Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest jajko sadzone i boczek na grzance ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. *Podobnie jak u Meleagera, jego życie jest połączone z kawałkiem drewna (jeśli się spali, Frank umrze). *Jego imię jest połączone z jego bronią. Frank to nazwa, która pochodzi od germańskiego plemienia Franków, które dostało nazwę od rodzaju włóczni, której używano również w Chinach. Nazwisko Zhang może oznaczać łucznika. * W "Domu Hadesa" samodzielnie wyplenił z Wenecji katoblepony, a jego odwaga w walce na chwilę scaliła Aresa i Marsa kłócących się w jego głowie. *Jest spokrewniony z Percy'm Jacksonem, gdyż oboje są spokrewnieni z Posejdonem, tylko, że Percy jest jego synem, a Frank dalekim krewnym. *Frank jest jednym z czwórki półbogów, którzy nie urodzili się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ponieważ Frank urodził się w Vancouver w Kanadzie. Inni to Nico (Wenecja, Włochy) oraz Hylla i Reyna (San Juan/Puerto Rico) *Tak samo jak Nico di Angelo, grał w grę "Magia i Mit". *Podczas walki ze sługami Gai w Domu Hadesa, Jason ogłosił Franka nowym pretorem Rzymu, by ten mógł w pełni kontrolować duchy rzymskich legionistów. *Dwa razy doświadczył błogosławieństwa Aresa/Marsa, nie licząc momentu, w którym został uznany. *W "Domu Hadesa" słyszał w głowie dwa głosy - Marsa i Aresa. Mówili oni, że ma koniecznie kogoś zabić. *W tej samej części uratował Hazel i Nica (w Wenecji). *Jego babcia nazywa go "Fai", ponieważ nie odpowiada jej, że "Frank" jest zbyt mało chińskie. *Po dostaniu ognioodpornej torby od Leona i włożenia tam swojego drewienka Frank przestał bać się ognia. *Jest strasznie zazdrosny o Hazel. *Triptolemos (pomocnik Demeter, bóg plonów) groził mu zamienieniem w ''sorgo. (Dom Hadesa) *Gdy Chryasor wraz z delfinami obrabiali ,,Argo II" zamienił się w rój pszczół, przez co nie poszedł do niewoli. *Podczas napadu Chryasora zamienił się w delfina, przez co przerażone delfiny ,,Złotego chłopca" wyskoczyły za burtę. *Hazel najbardziej podoba się jego niezdarność i misiowata twarz. *Frank bał się Leona, ponieważ mógł przez przypadek przywołać ogień i spalić drewienko. *Jego imię, Frank, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznacza ,,szczery". *Nie potrafi sam zmienić baterii w pilocie. 0a2cce4a66877af926fbb71a45d6ff32.jpg Chibi frankenstein leo by cazuuki-d5miuj3.png Frankkk.jpg Frank i hazel całus.jpg Frank dowódca armii zombie.jpg 212px-Frank.png T frank.png Frank i hazel.png Frank.png Frank i nico.png Frank and hazel dance by amigo12-d6uzt6l.jpg Frank zhang by twinkletoez123-d6sjaku.png Chibi frank by blacknina-d5h81tq.jpg Frank Zhang 1.gif Frank1234567890.png Frank zhang the shapeshifter by flockeinc-d5s54kq.jpg Tho meet frank zhang by fuienu chan-d48bjys.jpg Frank.jpg Large(1).jpg Ares mars mirelleortega by illustrationrookie-d6s7n1m.jpg Frazel01.jpg Frazel03.jpg Frazel04.jpg Tumblr n0gc86ZPJ01qfrrfso4 500.png Tumblr muwo9auyhQ1qiv5tpo4 400.gif SPQR.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Centurioni Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Centurion Kategoria:Ciemnowłosi